Boss Is A Mom! Transcript
(The episode begins at the Snail-Clubhouse where outside Snail-Park is where Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss is humming for a play date) Boss: Oh boy. What a beautiful day for a play date. I can't wait to bring somebody over to the yellow guy's house. (Just then the two bully snails Dan and Spike came slithering by) Spike: Hey, Boss. Nice day isn't it? Dan: Yeah. What are we going to do today? Spike: Are you bringing someone over to a guy's house? Boss: Yes and were going to a yellow guy's house for a big playdate today. Spike: Wow. How are we going to bring someone over with a yellow guy around his house? Dan: Are we going to bring a pet mini eel? Boss: Of course. But different than Puffy Fluffy and I am going to be a Mom. Spike: A mom? Dan: How funny! (He and Spike laughed as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple house. Gary, Snellie and Lary goes out the window, climbs up the pineapple walls up onto the roof and jumps up into the sky and falls down really really really really really far They went up into mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat) Gary: C'mon you guys, let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse!! Snellie: Alright!! Make plans for the clubhouse here we come! Lary: Yeah. It's go time! (Just then Squidward came out of his tiki head island house for his newspaper somebody brought) Gary: Hi Squidward! Love to stay and chat with Snellie right about now but we're going to the Snail-Clubhouse! Snellie: See you later, Squidward! Lary: Yeah. Bye! (Gary, Snellie and Lary laughs and slithers away to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is) Squidward: Hmph. Barnacle Snails. I hate them. Except Snellie. (Gets his sunday paper and walks back inside his house. Scene cuts back to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Boss, Dan and Spike sit around the table till all 17 snails came inside the clubhouse and sits down with them and Boss makes the announcement) Gary: Hi Boss. What are we going to do today? Boss: Well Runt, to tell all of you the truth I've asked any of you snails for the importain announcement to make. Foofie: And what is the announcement, Sir? Petey: Should we go to oyster stadium!? Boss: No. Daniel: Are we going to Boating School?! Boss: No Daniel. We're not going to Boating School. Snellie: Then what's the announcement are you going to tell us, Boss? Boss: I'm going to the yellow guy's house for a playdate and I'm going with my Boys to get the mini eels and I will be their Mom. Mary: Boss! You're gonna be a Mom!!!? Boss: That's right, Mary. And any of you snails can help me. Mosteeze: Sure like we always wanted to help you, Boss. Gary: Mini eels? Don't you mean Puffy Fluffy, Boss? Boss: Never mind him, Runt. He's just a victous eel like formed monster about a ye tall, fish body, a tail fin, bulk teeth, scary eyes, couple of tongues and monster arms. Micheal: Wow. To think that Puffy Fluffy is Gary's pal. Victoria: Yeah too bad that he could be such a monster. Eugene: I agree with you, Victoria. Penney: So you're saying we're going to SpongeBob's house? Sweet Sue: For a playdate? Edward: Yes indeed. We never gone to his house before in our lives. Pat: Meow. Boss: Well, you must. I'm your leader so that my boys and I could play together with you. Gary: He's right you guys, how would you all like to come over to SpongeBob's house with him, me, Snellie and Lary. Snellie: We've got everything just for you guys. Lary: Yeah, and when SpongeBob is away from working at The Krusty Krab, we can make it a party! Daniel: That's a brilliant idea! Little Dollar: I'm with Daniel! You can count me in! Yo-yo: I could get use to SpongeBob's residents. (Boss, Dan and Spike got up from around the table and slithers to Rocky and asked him a question) Boss: Hey! Rocky! Would you like to come over to the yellow guy's house? Rocky: Hmm? Spike: Yeah. We're talking to you. Rocky: (Snores and sighs) Dan: Is he ever going to get up? (Boss, Dan and Spike sighs. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob is looking for Gary) SpongeBob: Gary? Gary?! Gary?!! (Looks around the entire house) Snellie? Lary? Gary? Lary? Snellie? Gary? (Gary, Snellie, Lary and all 17 snails came inside SpongeBob's house through the snail door and SpongeBob saw them) Oh there you are little guys. I was looking everywhere for you. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: You've brought 17 snails along with you? Gary: Meow reow. Snellie: Meow reow. Lary: Meow. All Snails: Meoooooooooow. Meooooooow. SpongeBob: Aww look at all 20 of you snails. So cute together. Boss: Hey! Yellow guy. Yes I remember you. The yellow guy that lives in this house made entiry out of a pineapple. SpongeBob: That's me. Say, are you saying that I live here? Boss: Yes. I've saw you carrying the little Runt with you. SpongeBob: Oh you mean Gary? Spike: Yeah. That snail of yours got so many adventures. SpongeBob: My Gare-Bare would never leave my house without permission. (The shell phone rings) Dan: I hate to interrupt you but your shell phone is ringing. SpongeBob: Oh it is? I'll get it. (Runs to get the shell phone and answers it) SquarePants residents. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! It's Mr. Krabs! Your 24 hours late for work boy. Squidward is waiting for you and he's always on time. SpongeBob: (Gasps) Oh no I'm late for work! I'll be on my way, Mr. Krabs. See you later! (Hangs up the shell phone and gets his Krusty Krab uniform hat) Sorry little guys. Can't chat with you right now! Mr. Krabs needs me! (Goes outside to The Krusty Krab while all 20 snails think about what they can do) Gary: He's gone to The Krusty Krab. Now what? Boss: First, any of you snails stay here and watch T.V. while the two boys and I get the two mini eels. Daniel: Okay, Boss. Boss: C'mon Fellas let us get ourselves a mini eel! Dan: You got it, Boss. Spike: Yeah I'm in! (So Boss, Dan and Spike slithered out of SpongeBob's house to get to mini eels) Mary: So what are we do now that Boss, Dan and Spike are away, Gary? Gary: Well let's watch some T.V. before SpongeBob gets back from work or Boss, Dan and Spike from buying two mini eels. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Boss, Dan and Spike slithering towards the town of Bikini Bottom) Boss: After me, Fellas. Spike: Where are we going to find the two mini eels guys? Boss: There's a mysterious woman who actually sells Mini eels. And it doesn't like pets. And I know just where to find it. Spike: Well I think that pretty redicouls. (They slithered to the Mysterious woman who sell mini eels at the madam's shop) Dan: Wow. Look at those colored mini eels! (We see colorful Mini eels at her shop with cute red cheeks fins a tall fin and cute girly eyes) Boss: All right Madam We'll take the blue mini eel and the purple mini eel so I can be their mom. Nudibranch Seller: You wish to have one of my rare and extremely and dangerous...hun? (Sees Boss, Dan and Spike from behind) Spike: I think these are the ones we're looking for. (He and Dan took the blue and purple mini eels in the cage) Nudibranch Seller: Beware snails! These are no ordinary pets! Dan: Looks like Gary and the others are gonna be so happy. Nudibranch Seller: You must to understand. These creatures could be very unstable. Expecially around other pets. (Holds up a picture frame of a cat in front of a green mini eel and the green mini eels growls) Boss: Yeah. Whatever you say madam. Thanks bye. (He, Dan and Spike took the blue and purple mini eels back to SpongeBob's house) Nudibranch Seller: Why bother? They never listen. (Sighs. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is moping the floors) SpongeBob: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! Squidward: Hurry up, SpongeBob. Time is money if we don't bring in some customers. SpongeBob: Almost done mopping, Squidward! La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! Mr. Krabs: This could really bring in some customers without slipping on the floors SpongeBob moped. Squidward: Mr. Krabs. We already know we're almost ready to open the resturant to bring in customers. Mr. Krabs: Exactly what I was just trying to say, Mr. Squidward. SpongeBob: I've got all the floors moped, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Aye lad, now I want you to make me some money by making the patties. SpongeBob: Aye aye, Sir! (Goes to the kitchen to make some Krabby Patties) Mr. Krabs: Ready for business. Squidward: Ha. Moron. At least Snellie's gonna be okay I mean she's not a mutt just like Gary. (Scene cuts back to SpongeBob's house where Gary, Snellie, Lary and all 14 snails are watching a television program of westurns) Daniel: Good idea having us snails watch cowboy westurn movies, Gary. Gary: Thanks Daniel, I been watching this when I was alone without SpongeBob. Pat: Meow! Meow! (All 17 snails laughed till Boss, Dan and Spike came back with the two mini eels one blue and one purple) Boss: Hello snails. (All 17 Snails stopped laughing) Lary: Oh hello. Snellie: Back so soon we see. Victoria: So what did you and your boys bring, Boss? Boss: We've brought ourselves mini eels as our play pals! Sweet Sue: Really? Can we see em? Boss: Sure you can. (He puts down the two mini eels one blue and one purple near all 17 snails) Spike: This blue mini eel here his name is Fluffo and he'll keep you company. Dan: And this purple mini eel here her name is Tuffy. And she'll keep you company. Boss: Looks like you all get to know each other. Fluffo: Puff! Tuffy: Puff! Gary: You know, Boss those two mini eels look just like Puffy Fluffy. Boss: What do you mean, Runt? Gary: You know the last time SpongeBob brought me a pal to play with? It's so strange. (All 20 Snails think as the scene flashes back to the episode "A Pal For Gary" where SpongeBob placed a mini eeled Puffy Fluffy next to Gary) SpongeBob: it on the chair next to Gary His name is Puffy Fluffy and he'll keep you company while I'm at work. Oh, you two get to know each other I'll be right back. off to get something. Gary meows at Puffy Fluffy Puffy Fluffy: Rawwwwwwwwwwr!!'' comes back with Gary's food bowl while Puffy Fluffy return to his cute self. Then the scene flashes back to all 20 snails who are still thinking'' Gary: And that was it. Boss: Wow. You know maybe your right about that. Gary: I just don't want it to happen again. Lary: Yeah. Let's be nice to Fluffo and Tuffy. Snellie: So that way they won't be able to turn to monsters like Puffy Fluffy. Penney: (Reads the book about Nudibranch) It says here on the Mini eels no one should be making pet sounds near them or else you'll be terrified by them. Micheal: Right. No pet sounds. Foofie: I am sure there's nothing very strange about those two mini eels. Mosteeze: So like we're not suppose to Meow to them hun? Petey: Of course not. These two mini eels creatures could be very unstable expecially around other pets. Eugene: Looks like we better be careful not to say meow are we? Mary: Meowing is what we snails do while our owners are not here. Pat: Meow. Fluffo and Tuffy: Puff!! Victoria: I know. What if we meow just like pat? Then I'm sure Fluffo and Tuffy are not scary as Puffy Fluffy. Little Dollar: Finally someone to meow to. Yo-yo: Now there's something you don't see every day. (So all 20 snails get together and looks at Fluffo and Tuffy and started meowing) All 20 Snails: Meoooooooooooooooooooow!!! Fluffo and Tuffy: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: (Runs away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Fluffo and Tuffy: Grawwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! (Chases all the 17 snails but Boss, Dan and Spike) Boss: Stop! (Fluffo and Tuffy went back to their cute selves) Spike: I don't think Fluffo and Tuffy don't like it when we meow like real snails. Dan: But they do like it when we talk. Mary: Are you sure? Because we won't meow again to Fluffo and Tuffy. Pat: Meow. Boss: Of course not. Fluffo and Tuffy are scared of us meowing. That's all. Dan: We should be nicer to them without meowing. Spike: Yeah. Besides, their getting hungry. Daniel: Let us have some lunch while we're at it. Snellie: Uhh, yeah some lunch. Boss: Alright. I'll get some cans of snail-po out of the little Runt's cabinet. (Does so) Lary: How shocking! Pat: Meow. Gary: Did you see their bulk teeth you guys? They're about to be tall, a tail fin, big fish body, scary eyes and couple of tongues just like Puffy Fluffy. Petey: Forgot Monster arms. Gary: Yeah that too. Mary: Then their cute girly eyes and pink and puffy cheeks will disappear and grow as monsters. Sweet Sue: We should do something to get rid of them once and for all. Mosteeze: But how? Boss: Come and get it!! (Brings Gary, Snellie and Lary's Foodbowls filled with snail-po) Gary: Oh boy. Lunch! All 19 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Boss: Whoa whoa whoa guys! What happen to your matters? All of you be nice and share with Fluffo and Tuffy. All 19 Snails: Awwwww... Fluffo and Tuffy: Puff!! Micheal: Boss! There's something strange about those two mini eels. Pat: Meow. Boss: (Puts the food bowls down near all 19 snails) Eat up! I'm about to clean the dishes. (Does so) Lary: Well uh let's eat. Fluffo and Tuffy: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs away) Fluffo and Tuffy: (Eats the rest of the snail-po and Gary, Snellie and Lary's foodbowls and growls and comes after the 19 snails) Boss: Done! (Fluffo and Tuffy went back to their cute selves. He slithers back to all 19 snails and Fluffo and Tuffy) I'm done washing the dishes, Fellas! Dan: Boss, you've got to stop being a mom. Fluffo and Tuffy are acting weird. Spike: Yeah. They're scaring us snails with their bulk teeth. Boss: Don't worry. Everything's just fine my Fluffo and Tuffy won't hurt a thing. Weren't you Fluffo and Tuffy? Fluffo: Puff! Tuffy: Puff! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Daniel: Those two mini eels have got to go. Little Dollar: Bringing them and act like a mom is not cool. Yo-yo: I would even sing a song to them when I was their age. Gary: See. I told all of you guys their acting just like Puffy Fluffy. Lary: I'll handle this. (Slithers to Fluffo and Tuffy) You good for nothing eels! We don't want to be your mother!! (Whacks Fluffo and Tuffy with his back snail body and Fluffo and Tuffy flew towards the walls and drops down on the floor) Boss: Lary you runt look what you did! Lary: Ha. Good riddons for the two mini eels. Victoria: I feel sorry for em. Mosteeze: So am I. All 20 Snails: (Gasps) Fluffo and Tuffy: (Growls) RAWWAR!!!! (Goes into transformation their pink and puffy cheeks disappear their girly eyes disappear and turn into scary black eyes their fins disappears and turn into monster arms their tail fins grew they grew bulk teeth and grew couple of tongues and turns into two monsters) Fluffo and Tuffy Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!! (Sticks out five long tongues) All 20 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Fluffo Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!! Tuffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is still moping and the customers are done eating at The Krusty Krab leaving some money at the register while leaving) Mr. Krabs: Almost closing time boys. SpongeBob: Almost finish!! (Puts the mop back in the bucket) See, Squidward that's how I mop the floor without using yourself as a cleaner. Squidward: That proves to you that I'm going to practice my clarinet solo for tomorrow. SpongeBob: No worries, buddy. I'm always here for you. (He and Squidward walks out of The Krusty Krab and goes back to their homes while the scene cuts to all 20 snails who saw Fluffo and Tuffy as 2 vicouls eel like monsters) Fluffo and Tuffy Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Boss: What is that!!!!? Sweet Sue: Now you've done it! Fluffo and Tuffy have turned into monsters!! Petey: Monsters!! Spike: I should've known we've haven't listened to the mysterious woman in the first place!! Pat: Meow!! Mary: Gary, what should we do!!? Gary: Uhhh... (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Squidward and Squidward walks back to his tiki head island house) SpongeBob: See you later, Squidward! (He walks back to his pineapple house) Better go check and see how Gary and his snailfriends are doing. (Cut back to Gary and all 19 snails. Fluffo and Tuffy as monsters comes after all 20 snails while roaring) All 20 Snails: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! (Runs for their lives and got away quickly while Fluffo and Tuffy as monsters chased them) Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 20 Snails: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Fluffo and Tuffy Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!!!! (Knocks over the couch, the snail clock and the television) All 20 Snails: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Fluffo and Tuffy Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!!! (Knocks over the refrigerator, the kitchen table, the chairs, the microwave and the oven. They chased all 20 snails to the library where the books are) All 20 Snails: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Fluffo and Tuffy Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!!!! (Knocks over the fire place as the fire flames and burns everywhere, all the books and the bookselves) All 20 Snails: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Runs through and crashes through the garage walls) Fluffo and Tuffy Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!!! (Crashed all 20 snails and crashes through the garage walls) All 20 Snails: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Crashes and bumps into the living room walls. SpongeBob comes back and gasps. He sees that everything's broken and torn inside) SpongeBob: What happen in here? Hmm it must have been a seaquake last night. (He goes to the library and sees that everything is a wreck and torned and burned) Whoa my library!! This is no random seaquake. Who've could've done this? Why there's no one here except for... (gets mad) Gary. I bet he and his snailfriends are jealious about staying in my house. Gary! Snellie! Lary! You and all 17 snails are in BIG trouble mister! (He goes down stairs to the kitchen to open the door but it's locked) Gary! Snellie! Lary! Unlock this door imeeditmily!! (We see all 20 snails who are about to be eaten by Fluffo and Tuffy as monsters with their five long tongues and one of the tongues will be sucked in on the 20 snails) Alright little guys! You have left me no choice! (Steps back and brushes through the door which it makes it open. He sees all 20 snails are about to be eaten by Fluffo and Tuffy monsters) GARY!!!! All 20 Snails: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!! SpongeBob: You put Fluffy down right now! (Fluffo and Tuffy as monsters sees SpongeBob) Bad boy Gary!! Bad!! Bad!! Bad girl Snellie!! Bad boy Lary!! Bad Gary!! Bad!! Bad!! Bad!! (Fluffo and Tuffy as monsters puts down all 20 snails and listened) I have told you and told you and told you and told you and told you and told you and told you and... (Sees Fluffo and Tuffy as monsters' bulk teeth) Oh hello. Are you a friend of Fluff...? (Fluffo and Tuffy as Monsters grabs SpongeBob with their five long tongue and they struggle of who will eat him) What going on? Oh okay now this is starting to hurt. All 20 Snails: (Got up and sees SpongeBob and gasps) SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: That's exactly what I'm trying to tell... (Fluffo and Tuffy's tongues shuts SpongeBob up) Gary: Hold on SpongeBob!! Snellie: We'll save you!! Lary: Yeah!! Spike: Get em!! (All snails but Gary, Snellie and Lary attacks Fluffo and Tuffy as 2 monsters with their teeth and Gary, Snellie and Lary get their cowboy gears on and a leech which they are holding. The westurn music begins and they lasso their leeches and hit Fluffo and Tuffy as 2 monsters in the face and made SpongeBob dropped on the floor by hitting the ground. Gary, Snellie and Lary lassos their leeches and aims it at Fluffo and Tuffy's five long tongues they pulled it really tight and Fluffo and Tuffy as 2 monsters roars and runs out of SpongeBob's house. They roared and cried and started to run away) SpongeBob: FLUFFY!!! FLUFFY WAIT!!! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and all 17 snails came outside to SpongeBob) Well 20 of you snails, what do you have to say for yourselves? (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary get bored. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 20 snails took SpongeBob inside for a sleepover and Gary took his snail journal inside) Ahh this is more like it. Thanks for taking me at the Snail-Clubhouse for a sleepover little guys. Gary: It's our pleasure, SpongeBob. Lary: Yeah. From now on we'll take you where we go. No more lonely days alone at home. Snellie: You can sleep with us while night falls. Mary: Boss hired the construction working fish to repare your pineapple house inside for you. Boss: I'm sure they'll be done by tomorrow morning. Gary: Follow us, SpongeBob. We'll show you where to sleep. (All 20 Snails lead SpongeBob to their beds where Rocky the Rock Snail is right now) Pat: Meow meow meow!! Daniel: See? We pitch it all up for you. SpongeBob: Thanks little guys you always come through for me. Little Dollar: C'mon let's go to sleep. Yo-yo: Yup. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day. (That night, Gary, Snellie, Lary and all 17 snails are falling asleep on their bed with Rocky while SpongeBob is writing Gary's snail journal for Gary of what he did with his snailfriends today) SpongeBob: Today Gary and his snailfriends had a great time coming over at my house, while I got to The Krusty Krab on time. They've brought two of their mini eels named Fluffo and Tuffy they look a lot like Puffy Fluffy. Too bad they're monsters and all of Gary's friends wanted me to come to their clubhouse for a sleepover and that's what they did for today. (Closes Gary's snail journal) Well sweet dreams Gare-Bare and like you said. I think tomorrow will be even better! (He fells fast asleep as we zoom out to the Snail-Clubhouse and Snail-Park outside Bikini Bottom) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: Sounds like someone's hiring me for a TV commercial about waxing some snail wax. SpongeBob: Really? Oh wow. You must be careful, Gary. If you overdue the commercial the people will come after you. Gary: Don't worry. What can possibably go wrong. Infact all the other snails are watching while Mr. Krabs takes Little Dollar for his first check up. Gary and Snellie: Next time!! "Snail Wax!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes